It's the Saving People Thing
by Founder's Phoenix
Summary: Harry Potter sees the death of one person and vows to protect everyone else. The only way he can see to do this is to run to the muggle world and hide from the OotP as well as DE until he was ready to battle Voldemort and save everyone he cared about...even if she didn't know it. Follow Harry and his new friends in his new muggle life. dern day. H/Hr eventually. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Getting Away

**_Hello again._**

**_I am back for my second FanFic, which i'm hoping you will all find is as good as the last._**

**_(FYI The Legend of Harry James Arthur Gryffindor Pendragon Potter is my other story just ignore the title and try it)_**

**_Why don't you have a go with this one and i hope you enjoy it._**

**_it is quite similar to others in this chapter but its gets different in future chapters._**

**_Founder's Phoenix_**

Harry was once again lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had finished all his homework a week into the holidays and had started looking at his muggle books that he had brought his first summer after first year. But, at that moment, he was on a break, thinking.

He had learned to finish his chores in the morning and on the weekends he would spend the afternoon doing the manual work. Harry enjoyed this part of his life because it meant he could get into shape and not being the skinny, short kid everyone at school knew. He had left school about a month ago and had grown considerably since then in muscle definition and height. Spending most of your time doing chores in the garden in the summer was sure to keep you fit.

The first summer he had after Hogwarts was extremely boring for him so after a week he went to bookstore close to him and bought a book on every subject he knew they taught in an ordinary secondary school. He finished the whole year seven topics in a month and a half and started the second year.

This summer he had started his year eleven topics to prepare to hopefully take his GCSE's next summer in secret at Hogwarts. Everyone taking them had to take them at the same time. He just hoped they didn't clash with his OWL's.

He lay on his bed staring at the same ceiling that he saw every day. He wanted something different. He had had the same routine for five years now and it as annoying him. He would study and do his chores in the summer and in term time he would be researching with Ron and Hermione about something interesting but dangerous, then just after their exams they would figure it out and then nearly die. You probably wouldn't call it boring but four years in a row, Harry wanted a change.

This last year had been the worst after-exam experience of his life. If being in a life-threatening competition wasn't already bad news. In the final task the first person of the second war had died before Harry's eyes. Cedric Diggory. It was supposedly to only be Harry that had to go to that graveyard. But he was being his usual kind, sharing self that wanted to share the prize of winning the tri-wizard tournament, but instead it lad to him being killed by Voldemort, or by Pettigrew on the orders or Voldemort.

He didn't want anyone else to die because he had brought them into it o just by association but he didn't see any way round it, until that moment, when he was lying in his bed staring the ceiling.

He could just de-attach himself from everyone he loved so he didn't hurt them. It may sound hard but he could do it if he lived in the muggle world and studied at a normal school. He could do his GCSE's at normal school and OWL's in his spare time. He knew it would be hard but what else could he do? How long would it be until it was Neville dead, or Mrs Weasley, Ron…Hermione? If Hermione died he didn't know what he would do.

He had loved her since seeing her petrified in second year. Of course he didn't realise it then but it just got confirmed in third when she was squeezing him tightly from behind when riding on Buckbeak to rescue Sirius. He would love to have had the rumours about both of them this year to have been true, but he didn't want to ruin his friendship so said nothing. If anything ever happened between them, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself if you know what he meant.

It turned out the next day was his sixteen birthday and when you turn sixteen in muggle Britain you can move out and live on your own as long as you keep on with your education whether it was at college or school.

He sat up straight and walked over to his belongings and began to pack everything he owned in the room. He needed to leave; he had enough money to survive for year until he gets his full inheritance.

It turned out he didn't have enough room for all his things in his school trunk and he couldn't shrink it, but then he realised; if he wasn't going back to Hogwarts what was stopping him from using magic? Even with this realisation he decided to do it in the morning, just before he left, so as not to draw attention to himself.

He was about to start on a bit of biology, when he was called down for his dinner which s usual was half the size of all the Dursley's. He tidied up and all the dishes, washed them and put them away. Afterwards he went straight to bed he wanted to get to bed early so he could get up early to leave the house by seven and arrive at Diagon Alley by five past. He was always tired at the end of the day in summer, so it wasn't hard. He got changed into some oversized slacks and fell asleep a few minutes after he had climbed into bed.

-oOoO-

By seven he had been ready to leave for nearly an hour. That's the thing about going to sleep super early; you tend to get up earlier as well.

All he had to do now was shrink down a few objects put them into his trunk and leave before the letter from the ministry arrived to tell him he was expelled.

Before he went to sleep last night he decided to send Hedwig to Hermione to keep because he obviously wouldn't be using her for anything and it's mean to keep living animal in a cage for the rest of their lives. He would send a letter just explaining he was leaving and Hedwig was now hers and leave it at that.

He wrote the letter first;

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am leaving the magical world and returning to normal school, don't worry I have been studying for it. I am also leaving the Dursley's so that no one can find me. I don't want to keep Hedwig in a cage for the rest of her life so I am entrusting her to you. I know you will care for her as much as you care for Crookshanks._

_Goodbye Best Friend _

_Love _

_Harry _

That was probably the most thoughtful thing he had ever written and it had taken him a while, actually most of the time since he had woken up. But he was finally ready to say goodbye to his one constant friend since finding out he was a wizard.

"Hedwig, I love you and your my closest friend I am sure Hermione will look after you just as well as I hope I have. Goodbye old friend." cried Harry in tears. Hedwig hooted at him sorrowful and pleadingly, not wanting to leave, "you'll get bored living in the muggle world with nothing to do. You can go back to Hogwarts with Hermione and see your owl friends in the owlery. Of course I'll miss you, but it's for the best."

He quickly shrunk down her cage with some feed in it and her perch, and gave it to the owl, telling her to go to Hermione with the letter. After that he knew he had to be quick. He shrunk everything else as quickly as he could and put the whole trunk in his pocket and ran down the stairs. He briefly heard his aunt shout after him 'to be quiet' or 'help with breakfast' or something he wasn't sure because he had already opened the door and left, running down the street, before pulling out his wand for the knight bus.

As it arrived he could hear a rather sleepy voice behind him shout his name. He jumped on the bus as it arrived and pretty much shouted Diagon Alley at him and gave extra for him to drive quicker. He sat down as the bus shot off and he caught a glimpse of the distraught face of Remus Lupin running up the street for the bus. He wanted to turn the bus back and say goodbye to one of his father's best friends but he knew he'd make him stay at the Dursley's. He gave Stan more money so that the next stop would be Charing Cross Road before picking anyone else up; so that Remus or anyone else couldn't get on to get him off.

Stan didn't speak to him on the short trip which was unusual but he might have looked a bit tense considering the situation.

He jumped of the bus and darted into a dark alley way where he grabbed his invisibility cloak and put it around himself. He knew what he had to do and he had to do it quickly. He knew some people, Moody, could see through his cloak so he ran into the Leaky Cauldron and through the wall to Diagon Alley. He rushed down the empty street until he reached Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He checked no one was watching him and took off his cloak. He pushed the big doors open to reveal an empty bank with only a couple of Goblins working at their cashiers.

Harry went to the first one.

"What do you want?"Said the Goblin in their usual heart-warming fashion.

"I would like to take some money out of my trust fund?"Asked Harry, nervously.

"Name?"

"Harry James Potter"

The Goblin looked up and saw the dishevelled boy in front of him in big, old clothes and his hair hanging over his forehead with the bottom of his scar showing, but it wasn't noticeable.

"You've got to be joking me! You're not Harry Potter. I may be a Goblin but THE Harry Potter wouldn't wear clothes like you are. Get out before I force you" the Goblin said a little but louder, standing up.

Harry just lifted his fringe and the Goblin sat down.

"I am sorry I raised my voice Mr Potter, how much would you like to take out and what will it be used for?" the Goblin said quieter, pulling a piece of parchment closer and a quill.

"I would rather not say that out loud."

"I will fetch your account manager assuming it's a large sum of money?" asked the Goblin subtly. Harry nodded his head slightly.

"Follow me, Mr Potter."

He jumped off his podium and led Harry around to a corridor. They walked down for a bit until they reached a door which had something in gobbledegook written on it.

"It says 'High Paying Clients Lounge'. Usually for our wealthier clientele, like yourself." He said opening the door to a very posh room that would have been comfortable in Buckingham Palace, "Wait here and I will come and collect you when Griphook is ready"

Harry sat down in a high-backed, uncomfortable chair and felt extremely out of place in this purebloods heaven, especially now, as he was here to leave to live in the muggle world.

After a while he was brought through, by another un-named Goblin, to a moderately sized room with a modest desk. Behind that sat another Goblin and he was wearing more posh clothes and seemed to be in a higher position than the cashier.

"Mr Potter, have a seat and we will get started." asked the aforementioned Goblin.

Harry sat.

"How much would you like to take out of your fund today, Mr Potter?" said the Goblin, going straight into it.

"As much as I can before I turn seventeen" said Harry, confidently.

"And why is that, Mr Potter?"

"I intend on living in the muggle world, so I need money so I can live while I continue with my education"

"Fair enough, but do you want two and a half million pounds hiding under your bed?"

"WHAT!"Harry shouted. He knew he had a lot of money in his account but not that much.

"You have fifty thousand Galleons in your trust funds and that converted to British pounds is around two and half million. It should last you a good while considering how much you will inherit when you turn seventeen." Griphook was un-flustered and just kept reading and analysing as he went.

"Okay, that should get me a decent flat and into a good school, I suppose..." replied Harry in a daze.

"I would suggest that instead of carry that amount of money around with you; especially in the muggle society today, is a bad idea. I can offer you a card that many of our muggleborn customers use which when you are in a shop or using a cash machines, it will work like a muggle credit card but without any perks or down points. It is just a way to use your money without having it in your hand" said Griphook finally looking up at Harry, "I would suggest your first trip is to get some new clothes, glasses and perhaps a haircut."

"I agree that would be a good idea and that is what I'm doing when I've left" agreed Harry trying to sound as professional as possible.

Griphook had one on his desk in a second with his name on it. He passed it over.

"What's the PIN number?" asked Harry.

"You do not need one. It will know it is you and will pay for something or let you have money. If it is anyone else it will not work"

"Very handy" said Harry impressed, "is there anything else you need me to do? I am not going to be back for a while"

"No, there is nothing you can do anyway until you are seventeen."

"All right then and just so we are clear this is all strictly confidential. No one can find out about what we discussed?" asked Harry nervously.

"No one will know about this Mr Potter" said Griphook, reassuringly, "But Mr Potter. I know that most of the witches and wizards don't believe you about Voldemort, but Goblins can sense if someone is a liar and you, are not. If what you say is true, our world is going to need you and you are not going to be there. Be aware of that Mr Potter. Many people have died by Voldemort's hands, including some very close to yourself and more will if he is allowed to rise once again."

"I am saving as many people as I can by leaving so they are not in the danger zone that is me. I will try and defeat him but when I'm stronger and not a small, skinny kid who can't protect himself. Voldemort will pay for the childhood I have had. I am not leaving this world behind I am protecting it from me" said Harry strongly. He didn't want to leave anyone behind but in around five years he should be strong enough to at least try and fight Voldemort, then he would receive the backlash for everyone but that didn't matter.

"That is definitely good to know, Mr Potter"

"Until next time Griphook"

And he left quickly down the corridors and out of Gringotts altogether. He had no idea what the time was since leaving Privet Drive so just went and got as many supplies from Diagon Alley as possible. He got all the books needed for OWLs and NEWTs from Flourish and Blotts plus a bit of extra reading (Hermione would have been proud of him). He then got himself a good cauldron from Potages Cauldron Shop and also got general supplies from Slug &amp; Jiggers Apothecary. He also brought general other items he thought he might need for his studies. He thought about going into Madam Malkins robes for all occasions and decided not to. He was going to live in the muggle world, when would he need wizard's robes?

He did all of this without his invisibility cloak on so just before he went into the Leaky Cauldron for the final time he put it over his head. He looked at the clock as he walked through. It said it was ten o'clock which meant he was being quick, now was time to look for the shopping district of London.

He didn't have to hide now so he put away his cloak and walked down a street until he found a nice hairdresser with people in it. He decided first he should get a haircut.

"How can I help you, sir?" the young girl behind the counter said with a sneer on her face.

"I was wondering if there were any appointments free for today?" he asked, politely, ignoring her face.

The girl looked like she was about to say no when another slightly older girl came over.

"You're in luck we have just had a cancellation and I am now free for an hour and you look like you can fill that hour nicely. I'm Naomi. How long has it been since you had it cut? And what is your name?" asked Naomi, leading him over to a chair.

"Years. My Aunt tried to cut it once. It didn't turn out well, if you know what I mean!" Harry said pointing to his hair, making her laugh, "oh and my name's Harry Potter."

"Why now then?" Naomi asked interested, putting an apron around him.

"Just got my inheritance from my parents, finally, and I'm sixteen, so I'm moving out." He said cheerily.

"So a new look, for a new start, right?" she added.

"You could say that"

"Anyway what are we going to do to this mess then?" she asked, honestly, pulling bits up and trying to style it.

"Surprise me, but not around my clothes, I'm going to get a new wardrobe full after this. Do anything, money is no object today"

"Alrighty then. It's been a while since I've done one of these" she said excitedly.

It seemed to take hours of brushing, cutting, shaving, colouring and gelling of his hair until Naomi thought it looked up to her standards. She had covered the mirror so he couldn't see what she was doing. He was anxious to see what she'd done.

"You said you had an inheritance? Was it a Grandparent?" she asked innocently, while still doing his hair earlier on.

"No. My parents died in a car accident when I was one. I'm sure you were dying to ask about my scar. It's from that accident." Harry said not worried.

"I'm so sorry! How come you only got your inheritance today then?"She asked, interested.

"I've only been sixteen for a few hours and you can only inherit stu..."

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" she cried, smiling, "How come you're not with your family?"

"We don't really see eye to eye" he explained

"Friends?"

"I used to go to a boarding school. But I left at the end of the year. Something happened which meant I couldn't go back" '_that something just happened to be a murdering evil dark lord that tried to kill me and actually killed my friend.' _He added in his mind, "They all live miles away so I can't go to them."

"Well then, we are just going to have to make it a good one ourselves then." She said still cutting his hair, "I think I have somewhere we could go after this."

"You don't have to do that" Harry said, quickly.

"It's only a clothes shop my sister works at that, if you have as much money as I think you have, you will enjoy."

"Thanks"

By the time she had finished and removed the cover on the mirror harry was a little drowsy and looked completely different. His hair that had been pitch black was now a dark brown with a few lighter streaks and was short on the sides with a messy but styled bit on top. His scar was on full show but he didn't mind, it wasn't like everyone would stare at him like they would at Hogwarts. His glasses now didn't suit him and he knew he had to get new ones.

"I would suggest getting contact lenses or new glasses now but I have to say, now I can actually see your face, you're quite good-looking if I didn't already have a boyfriend, I'd be straight after you, especially with the cool new clothes we are going to get you now" she said, observing her handy work. She then took off his glasses, "and those eyes, any girl will fall at your feet."

"Thank you for the compliment Naomi but I can assure you that will never happen, but I will be back in a few weeks to get it neatened up. Before we go could you show me how you styled it, so I can actually do it every morning?" he asked, blushing from the compliments.

"Of course. Then I will take you to see Natalie, my sister." She added, "But I wasn't lying when I said girls will swarm to have a bit of you."

She told him everything he needed to know about his hair and then led him over to the counter to pay. He expected it to cost about thirty pounds.

"How much will it be?"

"Hundred and fifty." She said casually.

"What?!" he cried, he knew he had it, he was just surprised.

"You do have enough to pay, right?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just surprised." He added, "How did it get to that much?"

"Well, we washed, shaved, cut, coloured and styled, also including my service and the gel for home. Also this is the higher end of London, where almost everything is more expensive than the rest of the world." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Is it really? Well, I've got plenty of money and I'm on a bit of a spending spree today. New clothes, first apartment. That's my only job for today. Oh and I've got to look at schools in the area."

"Cool, now you've paid and I've finished for the day, shall we go and see what we can get done off your list?"

"Yeah, let's go" said Harry, "but I think that clothes would be a good idea first so I make the right impression on everyone else"

"Just what I was thinking!"

During the walk to her sister's shop Naomi told Harry about her school, The Harrodian School that she had been to since she was four. She was sixteen but hadn't taken her GCSE's yet, like Harry, because at Harrodian you take them the year after everyone else, not because they're not smart, it's so they can get higher grades. Her boyfriend was called Benedict, Ben, and they had known each other since he'd started at Harrodian when they were eight. It was made very clear from the start that they would just friends, as both had feelings for others, even if it was only Naomi that had a partner. They told each other about their lives and soon became very good friends and soon Harry was telling Naomi more than he'd ever told anyone.

Naomi expressed her wanting to leave home but didn't want to ask her parents to pay for a flat. She had some money herself, but that wold only get her a flat in the countryside not the high end of London. She was happy to let them pay for her schooling but she wanted to move out. She told Harry, she knew they wouldn't mind her moving out and they wouldn't mind paying for a flat to start with but she wanted to make a go of it on her own. The one thing she did know is that if she moved out it wouldn't happen for a very long time.

Harry told Naomi a bit about Hogwarts but missing out the name and all the magic. He told her about Ron and Hermione, but mainly Hermione. He left out Ron and the rest of his friends on purpose because there wasn't a lot to talk about them except magic so he just mentioned he was one of seven children and talked about Hermione. He had never been able to talk about her before to anyone so he just spoke about her personality and her love for books. Also, about her looks, with her subtle beauty when she was younger and now she was older just how beautiful her chocolate brown eyes were and her soft, curly brown hair. By the time he was finished Naomi knew everything that Harry knew about Hermione.

"So when am I going to meet the love of your life?" said Naomi, smiling

"Is it that obvious?" asked Harry.

"You have just spoken about her for most of the walk" laughed Naomi.

"I am never going to move on from her" moaned Harry.

"Why should you have to? If I loved someone that much, I would have been riding them months ago." Said Naomi

"Reason number one: She goes to boarding school ten months of the year. Reason number 2: I am pretty sure she doesn't like me that way. Reason number three: I am pretty sure she likes my friend Ron that way. Reason number four: I mucked up so no one likes me there anymore and that is why I left. Do I need to say anymore? I am never seeing her again and that's final. I just need to find a way to get over her." He lectured without meaning, "I need a new start and that starts with a new image that's not the scrawny boy from the boarding school."

"I get the message." Said Naomi, slightly intimidated.

"Sorry, I'm still a bit upset about it all." Said Harry

"I understand, but let's get you a new image that's not baggy clothes, that makes you look crap to be honest"

"That was one of the main reasons for this and I do know I don't look good in these clothes but I've not had much choice. I plan on living the high life for once since I haven't ever."

"Good for you is all I can say and that means this shop is right up your street." Said Naomi as they reached a shop called Dolce and Gabbana, which Harry had never heard of, "It's quite high end so I hope you have enough money for it"

"I'm pretty sure I do"

They walked in and girl, with a sneer on her face came over to them.

"I think you're in the wrong shop." Said the girl straight out. She then muttered under her breath, "Maybe completely the wrong end of London."

"Nope, we're in the right place." Naomi said confidently, walking straight past the girl that looked insulted.

"A lot of people around here, look down their snobby noses at people that don't act like them or where the same clothes. It's not nice and I hate to fit in so I where the expected clothes but try to stand out as much as possible. It's boring to be normal." Said Naomi, educating him as they walked over to a girl that looked similar to her.

"How can I… oh hey sis. Who's this?" she said.

"Harry Potter, Natalie Allen-Parker, my big sister. Nat, Harry, my new best friend." Said Naomi, introducing them to each other.

"Nice to meet you" said Harry, shaking her hand.

"You too" replied Nat, "Well, sister what can I do for you today?"

"Harry needs a new wardrobe as you can see" Naomi told her sister.

Natalie looked unsure and whispered to her sister, "Are you sure he can afford it, Mimi?"

"He just paid for that haircut a hundred and fifty pound hair on his card…and it didn't bounce. I think we're okay. After this were going apartment hunting once were done here." Explained Naomi, "Oh and did I mention he turned sixteen today"

"Remember you have Ben" said the twenty year old.

"I know, he's not my type and anyway he's getting over his own heart break" said Naomi.

"Excuse me, but I'm still standing right here" Said Harry, a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, you will stand out more with some new clothes that actually fit." said Naomi.

"Is there anything you are particularly looking for?" asked Natalie.

"Nope. I'm giving you full reign. I need a whole new wardrobe. I am prepared to just try n clothes and for you to say yes and no to them." said Harry, bravely.

"I have never had one of these and I am sure this is going to be the best day of my life." said Natalie excitedly, "Go into the changing rooms and go down a corridor until you find the door, there's only one. Wait in there and will bring clothes for you to try on."

They pushed him towards the changing rooms and went looking for clothes. Harry looked around as he went to the changing rooms, he liked all the clothes he saw and was looking forward to his new style.

He walked down the corridor with the changing cubicles and found one door right at the end. He pushed it open to find a room with two sofas, a coffee table, a wall of mirrors, a desk top, hooks on the wall and a podium in the middle. He sat down on one of the sofas and poured cup of tea for himself that was on the coffee table.

He had nearly finished it when Natalie came in with a couple of tops, jeans and shoes, also some accessories.

"Right, try this on first and come out into the shop to show us" she said pointing out black converses, white/grey skinny jeans and a long sleeved tight grey top with a few buttons on the top. (There was also some Calvin Klein underwear)

She quickly left and Harry took off Dudley's old clothes for the last time. He had been wearing black trousers a blue t-shirt and a hoodie over the top and some old trainers. All had been too big and were hanging off him. He took off all of this really quickly and reached for the underwear. He had it half way up his legs when he heard a cough behind him.

"Nice butt, Harry" said Naomi. Harry quickly pulled them up and turned around.

"Naomi, have you heard of knocking?" said Harry annoyed, but she couldn't take him seriously as she had been staring since he'd turned around.

He was standing in his underwear with his hands on his hips, arms bulging and his six-pack on full show and he didn't seem too bothered by it.

"Harry, you didn't tell me you're unbelievably fit and sexy. You're gonna be the talk of which ever school you go to. Girls are going to be chasing you down the street."

Harry pulled on the shirt and trousers Nat gave him.

"No I'm not I've not even been working out for a month and I'd still rather you knocked." said Harry still a bit self-conscious.

"You look good in that Harry, we're keeping that one" said Natalie, walking in with more clothes. She looked again, "you look really good in that. I didn't now baggy clothes could hide so much."

"Tight tops are the best for him I think" said Naomi.

"Agreed" said Natalie, walking out to find more clothes.

"I'm telling you Harry you need to start believing in yourself" said Naomi leaving as well.

_**Is it alright? as it's the first one of the story i'd like to see if you want more.**_

_**Review, Favorite and Follow**_

_**see you next time**_

_**Founder's Phoenix**_


	2. Chapter 2: Indulgences

Hello again!

I thought i should probably make a disclaimer.

I do not own anything but my own inventions which is only a few characters.

This is an okay chapter i think and i hope you enjoy it.

I have got another few thousands words to write for another chapter for my other fanfiction so if you are waiting for that one it should be don e in a week or two.

Enjoy

Founder's Phoenix

* * *

After being in there over lunch and into the afternoon, they had finally got everything he needed and had about sixteen bags between Harry and Naomi. Each of them had an outfit in including hoes and he could mix and match everything. He had walked out in that original outfit after Naomi and Natalie both said it was the one that suited him the most.

"Right, let me look at you. See what we have yet to accomplish." Said Naomi outside Dolce and Gabbana. He stood in front of her with his hands in his pocket.

"Hair, suits you, perfect and sexy. Clothes again are perfect for you and highlight your muscles and height unlike your previous…I can't even call them clothes. Finally face. Hmmm take your glasses off. Oh God them eye again. Okay the glasses have got to go. I think an optician to get you some contact lenses is the next thing we need to complete on your list."

Before Harry could say anything he was being dragged down the street by his arm and was soon entering an opticians. It didn't take long and they were out within half 'n hour with six months' worth of contact lenses that needed to be replaced every two weeks. He also got a pair of glasses that were brown wayfarer glasses to where in the evenings or if his eyes were sore in the day.

As he was walking down the street after getting the glasses and contact lenses also with a pair already in, some people were already looking in his direction blatantly and some catching glimpses quickly but he was used to it from the magical word so just ignored them.

Harry didn't know where they were going but carried on following Naomi.

"Okay, appearance check. All we've got left to do is go apartment hunting and find a school for you to go to but I still think you should go to Harrodian. It is the best" said Naomi pointedly.

"Well, if you think it's the best in the area, I will ring them in the morning" Harry was being hugged before he could finish his sentence and it was close to the tightness of a Hermione hug.

"Brilliant, now I won't have the snobs taunting me all the time." She said excitedly.

"The snobs?" asked Harry

"A group of rich people who have parents who are connected with the government or a royal or something, but most importantly they look down their noses at everyone else, even if we all pay to be there"

"Right, Slytherins." Harry said under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, nothing"

"Okay I thought we could go to my house and start searching for a flat online. It will be a lot easier than going to an estate agent." She said leading him down to Kensington tube.

"I didn't think of that. You'll have to teach me how to use a computer properly. Living in a castle with no internet means I'm a bit behind the times." replied Harry.

"You lived in a castle with no internet for nearly five years. That is a bit behind the times." They went through the turn stiles leading to the platforms.

"The school's hundreds of years old and they have a massive library to do all the research in."

"If it works for them. But personally I couldn't live without the internet. I'll have to set up a Facebook, Twitter and Instagram account for you"

"Instagram?" asked Harry.

"Oh my God, you really do need to be caught up. Instagram is where you take photos and post them online for people to see." They both jumped on the train quickly. They waited on the train for few stops and then jumped off.

Naomi's house was a big Victorian terrace that was double the size of a normal one. She opened the door and it was quiet.

"Good, no one's home" she said closing the door behind Harry as he gaped at the hall. It was huge, at least a quarter of the size of the house with marble floors and a big chandelier.

"Who's this Mimi?" asked a boy, walking into the magnificent hall.

"I thought you were out with mum all day?" said Naomi, clearly annoyed.

"We got back a few minutes ago"

"Harry, this is my ten-year-old brother, Nathan"

"I'm eleven in a week and a bit actually."

"Yes, alright. He's been telling everyone for weeks" said Naomi.

"Well, it's great to meet you, Nathan" was the first thing Harry said in the house.

"Is that Benedict?" Naomi's mum called from another room.

"No, it's Harry" Nathan called back before Naomi could say anything.

"Harry who?"

"Harry Potter is staring at Harrodian in September." Naomi shouted again across the house. Harry could hear the tap of feet as she scuttled through. As soon as he met her eyes he knew she knew who he was.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs…"

"Elizabeth. You can just call me Elizabeth Mr Potter"

"Well you can call me Harry then" knowing that she was playing up because of who he was.

"We were just going to look on my laptop for apartments for Harry to lease instead of going into the shops. He moved away from home and boarding school and is going to go to Harrodian."

"Well, I'm not sure his boarding school would be happy that he left-the year before his GCSE's." she was looking straight at Harry while Naomi gave her a weird look.

"Well, I'm sure it is none of my old school's business now I have left" not releasing Elizabeth's glare.

"Mum, what are you on about? You've only just met Harry and you're telling him what to do." Said Naomi, looking astonished.

"Your right, it's none of my business. Go on, go apartment hunting." said Elizabeth, giving up on Harry.

"Maybe after that, Harry can have some fun and play some video games with me. Benedict's too sporty to play video games for hours." said Nathan, not giving him a choice.

"Yeah that would be some fun. I've not played video games in years. Once I have found the best place to live I'll come to find you; it shouldn't take long, maybe an hour" agreed Harry.

Nathan ran off through the many corridors of the house looking very excited to have someone to play with.

"You know, you didn't have to do that, he would have been fine playing on his own" said Naomi leading him up the stairs.

"I know but I don't have any siblings so it would be a pleasure to play with a younger person" replied Harry following Naomi.

"You lucky sod!"

Naomi room wasn't massive but it was fairly large compared to the Harry's back at the Dursley's. It had a floral theme with photos of countryside, the park and all of her friends around the room; it was very homey and comfortable.

Her Apple Mac was set up on her desk in the corner of the room with two chairs in front of it.

"Benny's here a lot so Mum just brought me a new chair so I didn't have to sit on his lap. It was very funny at the time." laughed Naomi.

They set about looking on the best websites for a two bed apartment in Kensington and lots of results came up; it helped that he had unlimited resources.

Soon he found a flat on the high street in Kensington in a modern apartment building. It had three bedrooms instead of two but that was okay and was long term which is what he was looking for. It was the top floor and had a deck leading from the open plan living area on the bottom floor. The first floor had all the bedrooms, which all had an ensuite and closets.

"I think it's perfect, I would move in with you if it wasn't twenty thousand per month to have it." complemented Naomi. "Hey how can you afford to live there? I knew you were rich but not that rich."

"Well, I am that rich, sorry to boast. I have been called the richest teenager in Britain with two and a half million in my trust fund which is refilled every year until I'm seventeen when I get it all. Damn! I didn't ask the bank how much I'd inherit." babbled Harry.

Naomi was just staring at Harry, gapping, "Even my family don't have that much, and we live here. How come you have so much? Were your parents CEO's of really big companies or something?"

"No, my family is very old and have shares in a lot of successful business' that put money in my account continuously, making it unlikely that it would ever be empty."

"Okay, I think I have the gist of it."

"Hey, how about you move in with me as roommates, it would get a bit lonely living on my own in a flat that big and I could have Nathan round to play video games with late into the night." suggested Harry.

"Harry, I've already told you, I can't afford to live in a place like that."

"We could go five percent to ninety-five?"

"That's one hundred a month for me; I can't let you pay that much more than me."

"You can pay for all the food, cleaning products and extras"

"Okay, I will, there is nothing stopping me." Said Naomi excitedly, "How about we ring up the letting agent now and see how soon we can get in."

"Alright then, why don't you go tell your Mum and I will call and see." suggested Harry.

Naomi skipped out of the room to go see her Mum, while Harry rang the landlord up. Within ten minutes he had all the details he needed and would be moving into the place in a week.

He had just hung up when Naomi walked in looking angry and stomping over her floor to where Harry was sitting.

"Did you hear me arguing with my Mum?" asked Naomi with her arms folded over her chest.

"No, why?"

"She won't let me move in with you; it was something about you being dangerous to be around, not mentioning to live with. I told her she'd only just met you but she insisted, saying you we're a stranger as well. I mean, you probably know me better than some of the friends I've had for years. I don't know about you but I think we're pretty close even if we have only known each other for a few hours. Don't ya think?" she ranted finishing with a question.

"Yeah, I could tell you almost anything, you're the first person I've told about Hermione." He replied, hating lying to her about being a wizard.

"Hey, I have an idea. You could talk to my Mum. No better person to persuade her than the person I'm moving in with." She said excitedly.

Harry wasn't sure. He didn't want to be backed into a corner and threatened by a fellow magical being, that if she was in fact a witch as he suspected. Although she couldn't hurt him because he was her daughter's new best friend.

Originally he didn't want to have any friends in the muggle world in fear that they would get hurt like his wizarding friends, but to blend in it helped so Naomi came along at the right time and he knew they would be friends for a long time.

"Fine, but you have to save me if I'm being eaten alive. Deal?" he replied reluctantly.

"Deal!"

Naomi led Harry once again down the stairs to see Elizabeth. As soon as they had entered kitchen where she was cooking dinner it seemed she didn't even turn around to speak to them.

"Naomi, leave while I talk to Mr Potter, please" she said.

Once she had left the room with a worried look at Harry, Elizabeth turned around with her wand pointed at Harry.

"Why are you here, what do you want?" she said quickly, quite panicked.

By this point Harry also had his wand out and was pointing it at her, "I am here because your daughter offered to let me use her computer to find an apartment to live in and I asked if she wanted to move in with me and she said yes. I can assure you I am not a serial killer, there was this one time when I was a toddler but let's not talk about that. You probably wanting to know why I'm not locked up for the summer and not heard of for a few months, but that is strictly confidential and only for me and one other person to know about. Anyway I'm sure you will hear about it when they start looking for me publically. I am more than prepared if I have any of Dumbledore's lackeys knocking on my door and I am smarter than people think I am. Tomorrow I am going to get the tracking charm taken off my wand so then I can ward the flat I'm leasing and be able to protect Naomi if any harm comes to her from her living with me. I promise you this isn't just a runaway who will go home in a couple of days. I am going to stick with this and it's happening so you can't stop it and I really, really don't want to have to obliviate you and your children because I believe I have just made a very good friend out of your daughter. Remember, if I did take your memory of this day away, witches and wizards would come knocking on your door, wands pointing straight at you because my magical trace would be left behind. How would you explain that to your kids?"

Once Harry was done telling, or threatening, Elizabeth what was happening, she was quite shocked.

"Mr Potter, are you trying to threaten me? Because I assure you that I could beat any school student in a duel any day" she said.

"But I am not any old school student am I, Mrs Allen" he replied.

"You know Harry; I still receive the Daily Prophet every day so I know what has been happening since I left to build a life for myself in the muggle word. How do I know that danger doesn't just follow you?" she asked.

"That's not really I question I can answer, but I left my friends behind because danger didn't just follow me at Hogwarts, it hurt my friends. I am sure you've heard of Cedric Diggory."

"Now I understand your motives, I get why you ran away and yes you did run away because it's for an honourable reason doesn't change that. From what you've said, you already care a lot about my daughter and I hope that isn't in a romantic way because she has a boyfriend that happen to I like a lot better than you. That aside, I don't see a problem with her moving in with you as long as I see it isn't a hovel in the east end."

"Mrs Allen, I can assure you that it is not a hovel and you can come see it when we move in, in a week. Now I believe I should tell my roommate the outcome of this discussion and that her mother is a witch" he joked.

"Harry..." she warned.

"It was a joke, Mrs A." He said leaving.

He opened the door and saw Naomi standing right outside of the room. He panicked that she had heard everything they had talked about until she asked what had happened. Elizabeth had put a silencing charm on the room.

"She said you can live with me." He got out before he was hugged tightly by her.

"I'm finally moving out!" she squealed, hugging him again.

"Well you'd better get packing because in a week we're moving in and you seem to have more stuff than I do." He said.

"Yeah, where is your stuff?"

"It's all in storage, but there are still only my old school books and clothes that I'm not going to wear." He said, lying again, it was all in his pocket," Anyway we need to buy furniture and essentials for the flat this week so get your spending head on we're going shopping tomorrow."

"Can we go and see the flat tomorrow as well? I need to know how much room we have to fill." She asked.

"Yeah, it's empty at the moment and the land lord gave us a week to get everything and move in. Truthfully we could put everything in as we get it instead of having to mess up your parent's house with it all. We could move in tomorrow." Harry admitted.

"Eeeeeeee I'm so excited! But know we have it all sorted, I believe I said earlier that I would set up your social networking because if you're starting a secondary school that's normal, your classmates are going to expect to be your friend on Facebook or follow you on Twitter or Instagram." Explained Naomi opening up Facebook and signing into her own profile.

"You have one hundred and fifty friends!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, yes that's how many people are in my year at school. The year group that you're coming too hopefully. Why, isn't that how many were at your school?"

"No, there were about forty people per year and we were split into four houses so you were only close to around eight or nine other people." He explained.

"Oh your school was tiny. We have around four times as much as your school has. It's going to be a big shock when we go back in September." laughed Naomi.

Naomi typed in all the information Harry needed for his profile and befriended him which immediately gained him friends from Naomi's school. She also set up his Twitter account and he decided not to have an Instagram because he didn't even have a mobile phone or laptop yet and it would be useless.

Naomi left his facebook on the screen while she got them both some lemonade from downstairs. Harry decided to search up some of his muggleborn friends and see if he could befriend them online. He searched for Dean Thomas first and found him, a boy from London with numerous siblings he was friends with and friends from before Hogwarts. There was also a recent picture and it looked like he had updated it recently. He was friends with every muggleborn from Hogwarts as well. There was Lavender Brown, Terry Boot, Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein, Ernie Macmillan, Nigel Wolpert and Hermione Granger.

Harry clicked onto Hermione's profile. He had fully expected that she wouldn't have Facebook but it seemed he was wrong. He looked down at the comments that had been put on her new profile she had put up a few days ago and they were mean. 'Why do you even try because we know you do!' and 'You're so ugly a slug wouldn't even date you'. He so wanted to comment back something to counteract the rude messages but right at that moment Naomi made her presences known behind him.

"So that's Hermione, she's got natural beauty that is hidden behind her bangs and baggy clothes. If I could get at her she would have boys lining up outside her door, not that you would like that at all. Ignore those girls, I bet Hermione does; their just jealous that it doesn't take a lot for her to look gorgeous and they have to slap on a cake of make up to impress the opposite sex." She told Harry, who was just gaping, "send her a friend request."

"No, I can't and she shouldn't have to change she is beautiful to me the way she is." said Harry protecting her. Naomi leaned over him and pressed on it for him.

"If you can't, I just did!"

"I may as well ask the others then..." because I'm going to get found out now I'm friends with Hermione on here' he finished in his head. He befriended everyone he knew from Hogwarts and as soon as he pressed on Lavender it came back saying they were friends, with a message soon after.

_'__HARRY, WHERE ARE YOU...' _was all he showed before he closed it down so Naomi couldn't see what else it said. It could have something about magic on it; he promised he would read it in private.

"Harry, who was that and why didn't they know where you are?" she asked worriedly.

"That was my friend Lavender and you know I said I left my old school because something happened. Well that was big and we all left once the school year was finished and I didn't tell anyone I wasn't coming back. My family probably told my headmaster to ask some students if they knew where I was this morning after they realised I wasn't there and they contacted my house mates first. Lavender panics and I was going to tell everyone where I was when it calmed down but it looks like it might be sooner." Harry could tell she didn't believe him anymore. She was smart and who would believe a guy that was rambling on about the subject that he was trying to lie about.

"Come on, Harry. I'm moving in with you, we need to be truthful with each other. I cannot move in with someone who could be a convict on the run or something." She tried to laugh it off but couldn't.

"I ran away from my relatives because they treat me like a slave or a servant." He said, revealing more than he had to anyone before.

"Harry, it couldn't be that bad, we all have chores" replied Naomi not realising he was being serious.

"But I bet you don't have to spend your day getting up at five o'clock in the morning to be able to get a shower and then go make breakfast for everyone, only being allowed to eat one piece of toast and the scraps that are left over. I can guarantee that you don't have to clean the house from top to bottom every morning, getting shouted at resting for a minute and then told to make lunch for everyone and again only getting a simple sandwich. Naomi I had to work in the garden until sunset making sure everything was neat so the neighbours wouldn't judge them. I wasn't allowed to have a drink until I was done and that could take hours after I get back from boarding schools. I make dinner and then eat the scraps that aren't wanted because they are burnt or too fatty but I love them at this time in the summer because I have nothing else that is available for me to eat. Naomi I couldn't take that anymore. My Uncle, he hated me the most they all called me a freak and I hated them for it but couldn't fight back. He hit me, Naomi. He told me to take my shirt of and stand with my back to him. He used a belt." Harry stopped and took his shirt off and turned around showing the scars that stood out along his back. She traced them with her fingers.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I had to escape." He said. Harry wasn't crying, he hadn't cried since he was four years old. That didn't mean Naomi wasn't.

"Oh, Harry..." she cried, she didn't know what to say. Harry put his shirt back on quickly and Naomi hugged him again with all her strength.

"Naomi, I have never told anybody that before for a reason. If people knew that I had... have a bad past, they would think I was weak and being seen as weak makes me a target for mean people. You're the first person I've told and I hope that shows you why I'm a bit secretive about my old home life." He continued.

"Harry, I you just ring the police..." but Harry interrupted.

"No, I've left and it doesn't matter anymore, it won't happen again. I would rather not bring it up again ever." He said, stubbornly.

"Fine, but you still didn't tell me what happened at your school?" she asked, whipping tears away from her eyes.

"Nothing happened it was just a back story to make the lie believable. I'm not going back though it would be too easy for them to get me to go back to my relatives after the school year finished." He said, hating lying after telling her so much about his past.

"You didn't have to lie at all. What of what you've said is actually true?" she asked.

"My parents did die and leave me an unbelievable amount of money and the stuff I've just told you. Also the thing about Hermione and most of the stuff about school, apart from something bad happening last year." He said, not so truthfully.

"Well, now we've got the trust issues out of the way we can get on to the important stuff" she said pulling herself together. "Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

"I'm going to book in at a hotel for a couple of nights I think for a couple of nights. Plus I would like the luxury of being able to spend a lot of money on a room which will probably be the best sleep of my life. This day is for indulgences." Harry explained.

"Good for you. I was going to offer you one of our spare rooms but it doesn't seem like you need it." She chuckled.

"Thanks but no thanks."

-OoOoO-

Soon they had been sitting going through Harry's social networking also Naomi's for a couple of hours. He had gotten many messages from his friends asking him where he was and he had answered them all the same. 'I'm fine and safe. He hasn't killed me. I am not insane. Don't tell Dumbledore.'

Harry played FIFA 14 with Nathan for about an hour and then ate dinner with Naomi, Nathan and Elizabeth. It seemed Phillip Parker was away on business for a few days so wouldn't be joining them and Natalie had moved out a few years ago.

While eating dinner he was offered again to stay with them for the night but declined.

"Thank you, Elizabeth, but I will be staying at 'The Royal Garden Hotel' for a few days. I'm spoiling myself." He explained to her.

"It's very expensive there; Harry and you're signing a lease tomorrow. Are you sure you can afford it?" she asked, curiously.

"I have plenty to pay for it, Mrs A. You don't have to worry about myself not being able to pay for the flat; that will never happen. Ask your daughter because she is aware of my financial situation and I would rather not reveal it to you." He said to her finishing his meal.

They were all quiet for the rest of the journey and finished quickly. The food was delicious and Harry was sure she used magic to make it.

Once everything cleaned up, Harry sat down with them for a while before booking the Penthouse suite which the reception said had an exceptional view. He rang up a taxi company to pick him up and decided he needed to get phone as soon as possible so he could get better quality taxi's at any time in London.

"We'll meet tomorrow at you room at the hotel, then I'll get an Uber to pick us up from there so we can go look at furniture and get a phone for you. Also I want to try their breakfasts because my friends at school say they are amazing, so I'm going to join you for that as well." She said, hugging him. "See you tomorrow!"

He walked out of the house and saw the small taxi out-front.

"I hope this Uber's better than this tomorrow." He mumbled, putting the bag with all his clothes in into the car and climbing in himself afterwards.

Once he arrived, Harry walked up to the front desk and asked about his room.

"Hello, can I help you sir?" the eighteen year old at the desk asked without looking up.

"Yes, I rang about two hours ago booking a room for the next couple of nights, it's under Mr Potter." Harry stated.

She looked up when she heard a young voice instead of old like she was used to in a five star hotel. She saw a young man, around her age that had gorgeous bright green eyes and quiffed, dark, brown hair. It was also handy that you could see how fit he was through his skin tight shirt.

"Let's see…Harry Potter booked for two nights or more in the… Penthouse suite… is that you?" she asked, failing at hiding her surprise when saying Penthouse.

"Yes, that's me. Is there a problem? You sound like there has been a mistake?" he asked actually worried.

"No, everything's fine and you're booked for bed and breakfast. We have a policy that you pay before you stay so that will be three thousand five hundred pounds for the two nights and an extra night is one thousand eight hundred pounds time you book for the suite that you are staying in." She continued.

Jessica, the girl at the desk, watched as he got his card out of his pocket and handed it to her she read that his name was Harry.

"While I'm here, I may as well ask. Is there any gym facilities available?" he asked, pretending to type in a PIN.

"Yes there is. From six am to ten pm it is open for use. There is cardiovascular equipment and strength equipment and also the swimming pool is available for training from six-eight, twelve-two and eight-ten." She explained, handing him back his card.

"Brilliant. I'll be down there in the morning. See you then." Harry said, wishing her a good night, taking his bags and heading for the lift. Harry had no idea he had left the girl at the desk swooning over him.

The room he had booked was one of the most recommended and he knew it had views of the city. As he entered he first saw the massive bed which took up not even a quarter of the room he was in. It also had numerous sofas and chairs as well as a desk. He walked through to a door and he saw a big window with sofas and a television. There was also a bathroom with a huge shower, two sinks and a Jacuzzi style bath.

As soon as he'd explored he jumped onto the bed fully clothed and laughed...just laughed. He was so happy that he was in comfort and safe for a while at least. Everything was going well and he had already found a friend. In his own personal opinion he also looked good for the first time in his life. Contacts, a haircut and supposedly designer clothes really did do a lot for your appearance. Maybe the workouts everyday as well as a healthy die helped.

He got changed into his pyjama bottoms and climbed into his bed quickly. He looked at his clock to the side of the bed and saw it said nine o'clock. He had nothing to do so sat there until he decided he wasn't tired enough to sleep yet even though he had gotten up early that morning.

By ten past nine he had gotten out of bed and put his trunks on as well as one of his new tank tops and some flip flops. He picked up his towel and his key for the room and left.

He arrived in the lobby of the hotel and saw Jessica still at the desk and went over to see her.

"Hey Jessica." He said, walking over to her. She looked at him oddly and Harry realised, "oh, sorry, it's on your name tag."

"How can I help you Harry?" she replied, "It was on your credit card."

"I was wondering if you could show me where the pool was. I fancy a late night swim." He asked.

"Of course, wait a second and I'll get Julia to cover until I get back."

Soon after, they walked to a big conservatory which had a big swimming pool in it as well as loungers, a sauna, a hot tub and a play area. But appeared to be empty of anyone at that moment.

"Thank you, I better get swimming if I want to get a decent swim." He quickly put his stuff down, slipped his shoes off and took off his top. He smiled at Jessica and ran and dived into the pool.

Jessica stood back shocked at what had happened...but she was mainly shocked because of his abs and biceps and chest and shoulders. Her breath was taken away and she had to sit down for a second. 'He is bloody hot' was all she could think while she waited for to come back to the surface. She didn't notice him at the side of the pool.

"Are you alright?" he asked, cautiously.

"Are you single, Harry?" she asked not thinking,"Oh My God! You really don't have to answer that, I wasn't thinking."

"That okay and yes I am, but that means you must have been thinking about me if that just slipped out" he joked.

"Oh this is so embarrassing!" she groaned.

"It's alright, but I'm going to have to say no to your offer I have my eye on somebody else." He replied.

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"Don't worry. The girl I fancy, I will never see again so it was quite refreshing really."

"How is it refreshing?"

"I really don't know" he laughed.

"I better get back to the desk. I'm going to be a joke for weeks." she said standing up.

"I won't tell any of your colleagues if you don't want." He replied.

"Thanks! You're a life saver" she said leaving.

He watched her as she left and the first thing she noticed was her bum but what guy wouldn't and he liked it. She had long blonde shaped hair and shiny brown eyes which weren't as deep as Hermione's but still pretty. She was wearing a tight white blouse and a black pencil skirt with black high heeled shoes. Maybe a rebound was a good idea, Harry thought to himself. She looked totally different to Naomi's long, straight, brown hair and sky blues eyes and Jessica's curvy body was totally different to Naomi's slim, tall one. Tomorrow morning he decided to ask her on a date, maybe it could help him get over Hermione.

He swam off thinking about what he was going to ask her and looking forward to probably the best night sleep he will ever have.

* * *

I hope that was up to your high standards and you enjoyed it.

i would also like to say i do like it when you point out some of my odd mistakes but reviews that are just listing the mistakes that i have made in that chapter put me down and the only review i got on the last chapter was just that. i was reluctant to even post another chapter.

But still read, review, follow and favorite.

Founder's Phoenix


	3. Chapter 3: Possible Normality

**_I'm sorry it's been so long for this fanfiction. During summer I was engrossed in writing my other fanfiction and then school starts and so does inspiration for this when I have no time to write it._**

**_Anyway I'm getting ready to bring in another main character next chapter so enjoy this one._**

**_ Founder's Phoenix_**

**_Possible Normality_**

-OoOoO-

By six o'clock the next morning, Harry was the first into the fitness suite at the hotel and was warming up by doing lunges, push ups _and_ more before he started his weight training then going into some endurance and stamina exercises.

He was wearing his new low hung tank top, that he'd taken a liking to for his work outs and some loose shorts.

Once he's finished by eight, he was sweating and tired out and just wanted to get a shower in his room and meet Naomi for breakfast but as he was walking through the lobby he saw Jessica actually working for once on her desk. Harry walked over to the desk without her noticing and looked down at her.

"Good morning miss. I'm Harry Potter and I would like to take you out this evening to a place of your choice and I promise I will look better than I do right now." He said in a confident voice, leaning on the side of her desk seductively.

"Hmmm..." she coughed, clearly surprised to see him in his post-workout hotness," It's nice to see you sir. You're lucky it's my night off tonight. I'll meet you here at nine and we'll catch an Uber to Raffles, my Dad can easily get us in. I wonder who's going to be there tonight, there is always some celebrity and I hope its Brooklyn Beckham. Harry I'm so looking forward to tonight already. Dress nice it's a very high end nightclub in Chelsea."

She didn't stop for a breath at all during her excitement and Harry could think of only one thing to say.

"Isn't that Beckham kid, my age and doesn't he live in Los Angeles?" he asked.

"If you're sixteen, then yes and wow you look good for your age, I'm seventeen. The Beckham's live in L.A most of the year except summer and Brooklyn's not seen for most of the year. It's accepted he goes to Boarding School, but when he's in London he goes to clubs and stuff. Raffles is his most used place."

"Good to know, but does he have any older sisters that I can flirt with while your flirting with him?" Asked Harry, smirking.

"Hey I'm going with you, I wouldn't ditch you like that even if it was Brooklyn Beckham and anyway his sister not even at school yet so unless you want to spend your evening watching Peppa Pig, I'm all you've got. Here's my phone number." Laughed Jessica, handing it over.

"Harry Potter! What are you doing with this young lady? Are you already using your hot new look to get girls? That's my boy!" Naomi shouted across the echoing foyer as she entered the hotel, pinching his cheek at the end while he glared at her and she smiled at the both of them.

"Jessica, this is my future roommate and nothing else to it, Naomi and Naomi this is Jessica. The girl I'm taking on a date tonight." Introduced Harry.

"Nice to meet you, Naomi" Jessica said, politely.

"You too but we really need to have breakfast and go. We've got a busy day." Said Naomi dragging Harry behind her going in a random direction.

"I need to go to the room and get changed before we go eat, Naomi." Said Harry, complain about being dragged along by his arm.

"Fine, I'll talk to you in the lift. What floor?" She asked, clearly pissed off as well.

"What's wrong with you?" Said Harry, forcefully, walking into the lift and pressing the button for the top floor.

"From what you've told me about Hermione, that Jessica is not your type and with it she seems like a total bimbo and not a brain cell to add to it. Your into smart girls that know what their doing not...Jessica." Ranted Naomi.

"Do you really think I want a serious relationship with that girl. I don't even think she's capable of it. What happened to anyone wanting to just have some fun for a night and then forget about it." He said as they stepped out of the lift.

"As long as that's all it is and I don't see her coming out of this room in the morning I don't care." She said pointing to the door to the suite they had just reached, "Have fun tonight anyway and by the way you could have gone out with me clubbing instead of asking her."

"I know and I will have fun but we still have our day of shopping to complete and that involves a lot of different jobs. We need to get going or we'll be spending weeks doing this."

"True. Should we make a list while we eat breakfast then get going?" Naomi **suggested.**

"Okay." They reached the only door on the landing and Harry opened it to reveal the massive room with the bed in, a few sofas and desk, "go on through there's another room through there that you can go into while I change.

He turned around and went to get a new shirt and shorts. His shirt was off before he noticed that Naomi hadn't left.

"Naomi! What are you doing?" He asked, while she stared at the room.

"Harry, you know this is probably the most expensive hotel room in London."

"I said I was spoiling myself yesterday and spoiling myself is spending a lot of money." Harry came up behind her and pushed her gently to the other room with its own television and turned it on for her, "Stay here."

He had gotten changed into his mustard yellow chinos, light blue button-up and navy jumper and they went back down to the foyer to get breakfast. Naomi was wearing a white cami top with a denim jacket and burgundy hat, also black jeggings, boots and bag.

As they ate breakfast they discussed where they were going to start with the massive list of furniture and essentials.

"Starting with electronics and such would be a good idea so that we could search online and order everything then go and get it in store. Much quicker and more efficient." Smiled Naomi, taking a bite out of her crepes.

"How about an Apple store? I've heard there top notch." He asked.

"We should be able to get everything there but it's a bit more expensive than other places."

"That's fine, once were finished here, we can go and make a start."

"Don't you think you should be taking more care with your money, Harry? You seem to be spending a lot of it in a small amount of time." Asked Naomi, seeming genuinely concerned.

"That's is what I'm intending to do. I have got two and a half million to spend in a year before I get the full extent of what my parents had. I only got about zero point zero zero...something percent of it so I think I'm allowed to splurge for a while." Said Harry tucking into his Full English.

"If that's your aim, I'll leave you to it and ride the wave."

-OoOoO-

"Welcome to the Covent Garden Apple store. How can I help you?" An assistant came up to Harry and Naomi as they entered the shop.

"Yes please, we're looking for the latest phones, laptops, tablets, MP3 players and more. Everything we need."Harry said smiling at the intelligent looking man.

"We have a wide range of things available for you to have a look at. I would recommend buying the new iPhone six plus for you with a high data storage so you can use it as a MP3 as well. That will make it slightly cheaper but you would probably want an Apple Mac for proper work and a MacBook to take to school. Our iPads are used mainly for travelling and playing games which I assume would be perfect for you two." He said this while walking around the store showing them exactly what he meant as he said it.

"Can we start with the phones then please?" Harry asked.

"Of course."

Within half an hour they were done and had all their purchases in bags ready to take back to the hotel. Harry had gotten an iPhone six plus in space grey, an iMac and a MacBookPro and an iPad Air and had gotten Naomi the same without the Mac and a gold iPhone six instead of the plus. Naomi got another Ubër to pick them up and drive them back to Harry's hotel seeming as she loved it so much.

As they entered, Harry looked towards Jessica, smiling and waving, watching her blush. Although he did get Naomi's elbow in his side when she saw this.

They had set up their phones in the shop so they dumped the rest of the bags and went to get a coffee from Starbucks.

"I can't believe you have never had a coffee before, especially a Starbucks. You are in for a treat with this. We'll have to stock up so one cold and one hot drink that will last us the morning and then we will get room service." Said Naomi talking non-stop in the queue to get their drinks.

"I think I'll just get a normal coffee and an iced tea then." Said Harry not really interested, getting into his phone.

"Ahhh! Your so boring! Be more adventurous. Im going with the white hot chocolate and venti iced caramel macchiato. We could get some lunch while were here as well." She looked back at him and saw him staring at his phone. "You're so straight, white boy, Harry, it is unbelievable. Your already staring at your phone doing who knows what and you've only had it an hour!"

"Just to point out, I am a straight white boy. Also as you've just said I've only had it an hour and it's new, I'm learning." He put his phone away as they were about to get to the counter, "see it's gone."

"What can I get you?" Said the girl behind the counter, smiling at Naomi.

"I'll have the white hot chocolate and the Venti iced caramel macchiato, please and Harry?" She said turning around to see what he was doing. He was looking at the room filled with people and not concentrating again. "Harry!" He jumped and turned around.

"I'm not on my phone." He said looking around.

"I know but we need to order."

"Oh sorry, just a regular coffee and iced tea for me then please." He smiled at the girl behind the desk and she blushed profusely.

"Would you like anything else? Lunch perhaps."

"We could grab a sandwich or something as well I suppose. I'll have a chicken and bacon panini and a chocolate brownie ."

"Just a Guacamole salad, please."

"Is your aim to make me look bad?"

"How do you think I look this good?" He said lifting up his shirt so she and the rest of the café could see his abs, particularly, but not on purpose, to a group of girls.

"Stop it, you shit head. Your making those teenagers over there drool."

"What's your names?"asked the server.

"Harry and Naomi."

They went and sat down for a while, waiting for their order to be prepared. They were discussing their new apartment when Harry's phone started ringing.

"Harry, your phones going off."

"Oh!" He rushed to get it out and answered it quickly.

"Hello?...oh hello...what's wrong?...well thank you for telling me...really? Is there a chance we could see it today?...how about two?...how much?...oh that's fine...see you later." He put the phone down and looked at Naomi.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Good or bad news first?"

"Bad..."

"We may have lost the flat..."

"What!"

"But they have found us an even better property..."

"Oh good."

"That's around three thousand more a month..."

"Harry!"

"But it has five bedrooms and a garden and is already fully furnished."

She just glared at him.

"We'll consider it when we see it but do we really need something that big to live in?"

"No but we don't actually have a clue what it looks like yet. It could be a hovel and we can't live there because that was the promise I made your mother."

"Harry and Naomi." Shouted the server, signalling their food and drinks were ready.

"I'll get it."said Naomi.

Harry watched her and it looked like she was having a good laugh with the girl behind the counter. She finally came back over, one hand hold a tray of drinks and the other a brown bag full of food.

"It seems you have Starbucks approval." She said, smirking handing Harry his drinks, showing where they put his name which had a heart next to it and a phone number, "there's also a muffin inside from the group of teenagers who you flashed your abs at."

Harry was speechless for awhile, "let's get out of here."

They walked in silence with Naomi desperately trying to stop herself laughing.

"That group of teenagers are following us."

"Let them. They'll back off when we get to the hotel."

"Why?"

"It's a five star hotel and there is security at the doors. Do you think they would even try to get in?"

"True."

They went into the hotel and no one was following the by that point like Naomi had said. Harry once again smiled at Jessica who called him over.

"I was thinking we could go out to eat first before going to that club, so if you met me here at six instead and we'll go to the Medlar together."

"Okay, I'll see you later then, Jessica."

"See you later, Harry." She said, smiling at him, reminding him of the way Ginny Weasley looked at him.

They got into a lift and entered the penthouse suite.

"You don't have to go out with her you know. You can still cancel." She had jumped on the bed and spread out all the food they had gotten, taking sips of her hot chocolate as she went. Harry sat on the end and answered her.

"I'm not backing out now it would be rude."

"Who cares about being rude, just dump her already."

"No!"

"Oh fine, if your gonna be like that." And she took a bite out of her panini.

"We have over one hour until we have to get an Ubër to that house so I'm going to set up my MacBook in that time."

They sat for a while on the bed each working out their new electronics. After a while Harry decided to look at the house and showed Naomi.

"It looks amazing, perfect for us. I mean that bedroom on the bottom floor can be converted to a study for me and the two bedrooms on the top floor can be converted to one big guest bedroom. That is if the landlord will let us, but I think he will if I give him a generous offer." Said Harry to Naomi.

"Harry you don't have enough money yet to actually buy the house it will be over two million and that is all you have."

"I'll have to negotiate with my accountant."

"How long do we have until we need to ring up an Ubër?"

"We should probably leave now, I'll ring them up."

They jumped into the car and were transported to the house on Addison Road, Kensington where they met Ryan, the estate agent who had found the house for them.

"Mr Potter, it's good to finally meet you." They shook hands.

"And you to. I'm guessing this is the house?"

"Yes it is. We just brought it from a family who were desperate to sell quickly and are looking to rent it out. They left all their furniture but we have made sure everything is up to standard."

"Are conversions at all possible."

"Only if we approved what you wanted to do and you got planning permission."

"What if I bought the house?"

"You wouldn't have to get our permission but planning permission from the government is mandatory."

"How much?"

"Three point eight mil including furniture."

"Right okay. Is it possible to rent until possible to buy?"

"Yes, you can move in tomorrow if you like and everything would be settled in a few weeks."

"Perfect."

This all went rather quickly and Naomi thought she was watching tennis.

"Shouldn't we have a look inside first?" Harry looked puzzled then had the realisation that that would be a good idea.

"Yes, good idea. Let's do that."

They were lead to a big black front door first that looked small compared to the white exterior of the house. On the ground floor was a large lounge and dining room that was the length of the house decorated with cream sofas and pink, purple and red cushions and accessories. The dining room table was a dark wood circular table attached to the lounge. They ventured into the basement where the kitchen, breakfast room and family room were which were all very modern but homely. It also had the fifth bedroom that Harry thought suitable for his study earlier and agreed with himself when he saw it.

They then went to the first floor with their two bedrooms on it and stood outside.

"The four bedrooms on the upper floors are quite similar but different as well."

He opened the door to the first room and they saw a dark driftwood platform above the bed with a ladder going up to it but it still had plenty of room to walk easily on both levels. The bed was in the same wood with a range of dull blue coloured linens and pillows that looked like it could be in a beach house. There was a T.V. remote on the side but he couldn't see a T.V. any where.

"These upper two floors seem impossible and a trained architect can't work out how you can fit a forty foot house into something that measures thirty-two feet on the outside. That's why I came to you Mr Potter I knew it wouldn't bother you." Harry got a poignant look from the elastase agent giving away his true identity.

"No it doesn't thank you for telling us though." He looked over at Naomi who seemed to just be taking in what was around her and not listening. It seemed like witches and wizards were more spread out than he thought.

"The family left quite quickly in July, telling us we'd all die."

"We don't need to hear about it Mr..."

"Broome."

There was a bathroom off of the bedroom that was simple and modern. On the upper deck it looked like a cosy place where friends could hang out or you could study. Next door had the same deck but with coral and white bed linens on the double bed that was placed on the deck instead of the floor. The bottom part had a wall of wardrobes with a couple of sofas. Generally everything looked more finished than the other rooms

On the top floor was two smaller bedrooms with simple decor, one grey and the other cream.

"Can we have a moment to discuss, please?" Asked Harry when they got back to the living room.

"This is amazing, we have to have it!" Said Naomi as soon as he had left the room.

"Agreed. It's like it was made just for us. Buying it would take sometime though." He thought out loud.

"Harry, you don't have to buy it. No offence but I don't really want to live with you for the rest of my life."

"You don't have to live here forever but I could see this being my family home when I'm older with a wife and kids and I'm not letting it go now I've seen it."

"Alright go get him in here and negotiate."

Mr Broome came back into the room and knew that he had sold the house to them.

"We would like to live here and buy it later on. We'll pay weekly until buying it is possible for you. Is there anything we need to sign before we can move in?"

"Well there is only one thing you need to sign and then I can hand you the keys. We have a pair at the office but that will also be yours once you've bought the house. Here's the contract for weekly payments. If you don't pay it you can expect a visit from the bailiffs."

Harry was handed the contract and he signed it.

"Here are the keys and the house is yours. I'll get out of your way so you can settle in."

They closed the door behind him and stood staring into the hallway of a house.

"I have moved in with a man I met yesterday, into a house that costs millions and I haven't told my family anything yet." She was just staring when she said this.

"If it's any help I'm not a serial killer so it is unlikely your going to die if you move in with me. We can go see your parents now if you want to?" suggested Harry.

"Yeah, let's do that."

Harry rang up an Ubër and locked the door behind them, also helping Naomi into the car while she was in a daze.

"Your mum already knows your moving out and so does your brother, there's nothing to worry about." Harry said trying to comfort her.

"I know but I haven't seen my dad since the weekend because he leaves so early in the morning and arrived home late. I really only see him on Sundays so my mum would have told him and I have no idea how he feels about it."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

"I hope so."

When they arrived Harry helped Naomi out of the Lux Ubër and she unlocked the door to the house.

"Mum, I'm home, I brought Harry with me." She shouted putting her keys on the side near the door.

"And who's Harry?" Said a blonde haired boy coming into the hallway.

"Ben! I didn't know you were here. You should have rung me." Naomi went forward to kiss her boyfriend but he turned his head so she got his cheek. Naomi frowned.

"I'll repeat my question. Who's this?" He said with a straight face.

"I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Smiled Harry putting his hand out.

"That's interesting because I've never heard about you." Benedict said ignoring Harry's hand, putting him on Harry's bad side straight away, "Naomi. Care to explain."

"Harry's just a friend I met yesterday, Benny. You don't need to be jealous. Anyway he's going on a date tonight." Laughed Naomi trying to ignore the tension.

"I'm not jealous of him and I did try and ring you today, it got cut off straight away." He snorted this, clearly not impressed with Naomi's excuse.

"Benedict you have no excuse to be rude. Harry got me a new phone today so it was probably just transferring the number to my new phone." Naomi now looked like she was getting angry. Cue Nathan running down the stairs towards them.

"I thought I heard you Harry, I need you to teach me how you blew up all those ship on Star Wars." He seemed to be in a rush and dragged Harry by his arm up the stairs again.

"I'll leave you two to talk. If you need me I'll be playing video games in Nathan's room."he called, hurriedly.

"I haven't from you since yesterday morning, Naomi. Where have you been?" He asked seeming worried once Harry had left.

"I was working until noon yesterday and Harry was my last client. He was in a state. His hair was a mess, his glasses had been snapped in half and his clothes were way too big for him. He may be tall but you couldn't tell under all of it. So I did his hair to make it look good and..."

"What has this got to do with anything." He interrupted, sitting down at the kitchen table across from Naomi.

"It has to do with everything if you will just listen. Anyway, I agreed to help him get some new clothes because Natalie works at a clothing shop."

"You took him to Dolce and Gabbana to get new clothes." He said surprised.

"You would have been more surprised if you saw him before now. He brought himself a whole new wardrobe as well.

"Where are his parents?"

"Dead."

"Grandparents?"

"Dead."

"Relatives..."

"Hate him."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this yesterday at our evening phone call, you didn't even ring." He asked.

"He had tea with us yesterday and stayed for a while. I guess I just forgot..." She said knowing it was pointless.

"You've never forgotten for the year we've been dating what so important you couldn't take two minutes to call me?"

"Harry asked me to be his roommate and I said yes, if you must know." Naomi said confidently but dying inside.

"Naomi, you only met him yesterday..."

"And he's learnt more about me in twenty four hours than you have in the five years we've known each other, Benedict. You have no right to be jealous of him so shut up. He's been through more than you ever have. His parents died when he was a year old and he has no other relatives that love him as much as they would have." She shouted this until it got a bit more serious, "his Uncle hurts him, you haven't seen the scars on his back; he's covered in them. No one should be treated like that Ben. He should be the most evil person I know with his background but he's not. He's so kind and loving and just wants someone to accept him for who he is. He's buying the house we picked because he thinks it will make a good family home when he's older. That's not someone who's selfish or arrogant. I know more about him than you, just from him trusting me with one secret that he kept to himself for a long time."

Benedict was in stunned silence for a few minutes until Harry came in announcing his departure.

"I have to go and get ready for my night out. I'll ring you in the morning to sort out getting your stuff to the house."

"Harry! Wait!" She ran after him so he didn't leave.

"What?" He questioned.

"Do you think Jessica would let me and Ben tag along to the club. We're having a few troubles." She whispered to him.

"I'll ring her and ask, meet us outside Raffles at nine and we'll go in together, if it's okay with her. I'll text you in a bit to confirm" he left soon after having rang up an Ubër which picked him up to take him to the hotel.

He rang Jessica in the car.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jessica, it's Harry."

"Hey Harry, please say your not bailing I'm just picking out my dress."

"No, no that's not what I was ringing to say, the opposite actually. Can Naomi and her boyfriend come along to the club afterwards?"

"I'm not sure Harry, it's supposed to be a date, just us."

"Their having troubles, I'm just trying to help a friend."

"Alright, as long as they're not tagging along with us the whole night."

"I'm sure they won't be. Thanks Jessica, I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

He had reached the hotel by the time he had finished and went up to his room to choose something to where. He picked out a monochrome outfit, with black skinny jeans, a white shirt with black cuffs, collar and buttons, a black leather jacket and black and white brogues. This was with the help of Naomi to inform her on what Jessica had said.

He checked the time and realised he needed to leave so picked up his phone, wallet, house keys and room keys, locking his room behind him.

-OoOoO-

I wanted to put more into this chapter but it would have made it extremely long so this is what you get.

As always read, review, follow and favourite (+enjoy)

Founder's Phoenix


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

**_I have no idea how long it has been but I have just started preparing for exams and there wasn't a lot of time to write so you have this. I have another story in the works as well so I don't know when the next update for any of them is going to go up. Just bare with me and in the mean time enjoy this one._**

-OoOoO-

Harry jumped into the lift to meet Jessica in the lobby of the hotel for their date. Surprisingly, Harry was looking forward to doing something everyday people did. It may not be going to watch quidditch match or having a butterbeer at the local wizarding pub, but clubbing would keep him distracted from the other world, even if it was with a girl he wasn't particularly interested in.

He walked into the foyer, confidently, spotting Jessica immediately. She was wearing her dirty blonde hair curled, shaped around her face, which only had natural make-up on. She wore a pale pink blouse which was plain on the front with only a white bow on her back, being able to see her lower back. A black short miniskirt with floral white lace over it, nude high heels and a chunky white necklace and bracelet.

"Jessica!" he called as he was exiting the lift.

"Harry, it's nice to see you." She said, kissing him on the cheek, making both of them blush. They stood there awkwardly for a while until Harry broke the ice for the night.

"Shall we leave for the restaurant, Jess?" He asked, putting his arm out for her to hold onto.

"We shall and call me Ci-Ci. I don't really like Jess."

They walked out of the hotel looking like an attractive couple who had just been for a weekend away. Harry opened the door of the Ubër for her and they travelled to a restaurant called the Medlar near to the club. They got out to see a queue going down the street.

"I didn't realise we were going somewhere so popular." Said Harry, looking at the queue.

"Nearest restaurant to a top club, it's going to be busy." Replied Ci-Ci.

"Point proven."

"We're on the list so we won't have to wait for ages." She pulled him forward going to the waiter that was on the door.

"Harry Potter and Ci-Ci Hampton." She said, smiling.

"Of course, ma'am. This way." He picked up two menus and lead them to the secluded table near the back of the restaurant, being glared at from the queue of people behind them. Harry pulled out the chair for Jessica and sat down himself.

"A server will be over in a few minutes to take your drinks order." Said the waiter and left.

"Do you like it here? I assumed with you staying at the Hotel, this would be your kind of scene." She smiled, looking at the menu.

"It's very nice, good choice." Said Harry, not really saying the truth. He didn't like feeling above anybody and walking into the restaurant was just what happened. The inside was very posh and upper class and made him feel inadequate and self conscious; he wasn't used to this even if Jessica thought he was. He really hoped the night club wasn't like this.

"What are you looking at to drink?" Asked Jess.

"I don't know. what are you having?"

"Rosé, I think."

"I'll have the same."

Their conversation generally went on like that the whole time they were in the restaurant, helping choose their meals and discussing her life as Harry didn't want to share much of his.

Harry had the ricotta gnocchi with crisp hen egg, roast courgettes, pink fir potatoes and romesco and Jessica had the roast skate with mussel and leeks vinaigrette.

Once they had paid, which Harry insisted on doing, they walked down the street to go to Raffles, the club Jess had decided they'd go to. They weren't touching now, walking down the street awkwardly not speaking, it was obvious from the meal that they wouldn't see each other again but they carried it through.

They heard noise as they turned the corner onto the street where the club was, they carried on walking though.

"I wonder what's happened tonight." Said Jess, nonchalantly, making Harry think this was a common occurrence here. He was slightly worried.

They were approaching the venue and saw camera flashes in front of the doors and a long queue to the side. Standing on the edge of the fray, they thought about how they were going to get through to the door.

"Harry Potter! I never thought I'd meet you here!" Said a loud voice, in the middle of the crowd. Harry froze in place, panicking that someone had found him in two days.

A boy around his age came forward and man hugged him smiling.

"You probably have no idea who I am, do you?" He asked, laughing.

"Not a clue."

"Brooklyn Beckham, fellow wizard." He said still laughing.

"Well, that is a surprise. Nice to meet you." Harry said, cautiously. He had just broken the statute of secrecy in front of a group of paparazzi, who would probably ignore it, he admitted.

"Sorry for the sudden introduction, but it'd be great to have a chat with you once I can get inside, fancy a drink?"

"Yeah, cool, just got to get out of something." He said. Harry turned around and saw Ci-Ci looking gobsmacked at them.

"Ci-Ci, Jessica." He said, trying to get her attention, "we already know this isn't going to work so why don't we split up for the evening. We just don't match, I'm sorry. See you around." He cringed as he turned away not waiting for her to respond. He had been looking for an excuse anyway.

"Did you really just ditch your date for me?" Brooklyn said, fluttering his eyelashes playfully.

"Wasn't going to work. Posh and snooty, not my type." Harry said punching him on the arm, smiling.

"What was that for?" Brooklyn said, looking hurt.

"For making me like you in the space of four sentences." He laughed. Harry couldn't believe he had made a friend so quickly; so much to say adios to a girl, which he never thought he'd be able to do.

"Let's get inside before we have articles in the morning about my mystery abuser."

Brooklyn strode forward making the press part and let him through with Harry following.

"Where did you come from, Harry?...How long have you known each other?...Who was the girl?" A lot of questions were asked. Brooklyn made him pose for a photo before they entered the club. All he could think about was getting found out because of pictures in the papers tomorrow.

The club wasn't very full where they entered which was where you ordered drinks and sat down to quietly talk. A lot of the older members were in there, sipping their whiskeys, while you could see a soundproof door to the side with a sign on it saying the club was through it.

"So Potter, what can I get you? My treat. I did drag you through all those cameras." Brooklyn said, nodding to the bar man.

"I'll just have a coke, thanks." He said, leaning on the bar.

"Ah, come on, were in a club, you've got to have something alcoholic. Why are you here anyway?" He asked, getting his usual beer from the bartender.

"I am only here because I was on a date that was utterly boring. I probably would have tried something alcoholic if Ci-Ci was still here." Harry said, chuckling.

"Right then, your having a beer and then we'll see. Your sixteen, got to try something. You've not even tried Fire-whiskey?"

"Nope, only butterbeer." Harry said being handed his pint over the bar.

"Come on, we'll sit down and then go through." Brooklyn said, leading them to a secluded corner.

"What are you doing here?" Brooklyn asked again.

"I've already told you...posh totty etcetera." Harry said taking a sip of his beer and liking it.

"That's not what I mean. Usually no one hears anything from you all summer and now your out on the town. Something's got to have changed." Harry could see Brooklyn was suspicious.

"Oh, I left home on my birthday without my guardians permission, if that's what you mean. I'm usually stuck being a slave for my aunt and uncle during the summer. It's nice change to be going to a top end club instead." He said, trying to laugh it off.

"Where are you staying?" Brooklyn said, sounding slightly concerned.

"Just brought a house this afternoon, got the keys with me."

"You sound all set up then."

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Harry, looking down mysteriously.

"Right, now I know that you not on the run or anything, down that beer and we'll get some shots in before we go into the club." He smiled mischievously.

"Sounds like my first lads night out." Laughed Harry, but then his phone rang. He went to look at it but Brooklyn stopped him.

"How about a night to just drink and party with no distractions. Sounds like you need to celebrate your first house. Let your hair down and let the stresses of responsibility roll off." He smiled.

"Alright, let's do this then." Harry turned off his phone and within a minute he had had his first shot.

"You could have warned me about the after taste!" Said Harry cringing at him.

"Taste's not the point. They're mainly used for getting drunk which is what we're doing. Another and then we will go through to the club."

They soon found themselves dancing around with girls for hours with bottles of beer being continuously replaced in their hands. After numerous beers, both Brooklyn and Harry were to hammered to carry on dancing so sat with some girls that were all too happy to sit on the laps of Brooklyn Beckham and his friend. Brook was also happy making out with the girl while Harry couldn't quite do that, even in his present state, he couldn't bring himself to do it, even if it was just to escape.

"You know Brook, you should move in with me and Naomi. You're a lot of fun to be around and I need that right now." Said Harry, slurring his words a bit. He had told Brooklyn about Naomi a few hours ago.

"Might just take you up on that." Taking a breath from kissing that random girl.

After another drink and a few more beers Harry was starting to look queazy and disorientated but still enjoying himself on the dance floor, which he had returned, leading the party. Brooklyn went over to get him.

"Alright Potter, time to go home. This is your first night out which makes we responsible for you." Taking his arm.

"Come on Beckham. The parties just getting started!" He shouted with a cheer from everyone else.

"You won't think that in the morning." Brook mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'll call Ranjit, my Dad's driver and then we'll get going." Said Brooklyn, stepping off the floor.

"Potter out!" Harry shouted, wobbling precariously following Brooklyn.

They sat in the empty sophisticated lounge and were soon told the car was outside. The paparazzi had taken pictures of Brooklyn so many times after clubbing that there were only a view of them outside then and they only took photos and didn't approach them, unlike someone else.

"Harry Potter! I have been standing outside here for nearly five hours waiting for you to come out. Ben left after an hour. What have you been doing? You stink of booze and sweat. You've been drinking haven't you. I don't even know why I care." Shouted Naomi waving her arms around, clearly angry.

"Calm down, m'lady. We have been having a good time. I was just getting him home actually and may I say you look extremely beautiful." Naomi ignored Brooklyn, who was trying to distract her, and glared at Harry.

"I can speak for myself, Brook. Just what he said. Sorry I forgot about you, the date dragged and I just wanted some fun at the club afterwards." Harry was clearly drunk, slurring all his words, hanging onto Brooklyn.

"Where's Jessica then?"

"Ditched her. She was really posh and demanding."

"Harry! That's no way to treat a lady!"

"Can we just get him into the car and home please. I'm sure you'd appreciate not having ten thousand pictures of you arguing with me on the internet tomorrow." Said Brooklyn, through his teeth.

They all piled into the car with Brook and Naomi shooting glares at each other.

"You know, I love you guys, your better than Ron and Hermione any day. And Neville, Dean, Seamus. Who needs guardians? Sirius doesn't need a teenager to look after, after being stuck in prison for twelve years or Remus, he's got enough to deal with. You guys are my new family. Even you Brooklyn, even though I only met you a few hours ago, I feel we've bonded on a personal level." Said Harry, mixing his emotions and putting his arms around both their shoulders.

"Ah, Harry mate, I feel the same way about you. We'll be home soon." Said Brooklyn, sarcastically.

Harry carried on being an emotional drunk all the way into the house, which made Brooklyn ask how they could afford it.

"Harry's a millionaire. He saw the house and wanted it for his family in the future so he's going to buy it at the end of the week out of his trust fund and negotiate with his bank to see what help he can get from his inheritance." Explained Naomi, nonchalantly.

"Right, you might want to think about who you spread that information to in the future. Finding out that a teenager is a millionaire will mean a lot of people will pounce on him and try to con him out of it." Warned Brooklyn with one arm around Harry, putting him on the sofa.

"It seems like you and Harry are friends now and he hates explaining about his past and money situation, so it seemed the right thing to do." Said Naomi, yawning, clearly tired and was in no mood to argue like earlier.

"Um...thanks. If you wanna go to bed, I can stay with Harry." Offered Brook.

"Thanks. I feel like I'm sleep walking. I'll just call my mum...maybe I'll just text her, it being early in the morning and all."

"Okay, I'm gonna sleep on the sofa tonight. Can't be bothered to go home. My mum will just moan at me. See you in the morning."

"Night."

Naomi left walking up out of the room. Brooklyn thought she was much nicer when she was sleepy but also liked that she cared for Harry enough to shout at him in front of the paparazzi.

"Is it time for bed?" Asked Harry, drooling on his shoulders.

"Remind me to never let you get drunk again. Yes it is." Replied Brook with disgust.

Brooklyn helped Harry up the stairs and looked into the open door that looked to be Harry's room. Once the door was closed, he levitated Harry onto the bed and left. He explored the next floor and saw a couple of empty rooms. He transfigured his jumper into a comfy bed and his clothes into pyjamas and climbed in.

-OoOoO-

Harry woke up with his head banging and the curtains of the room being flung open, blinding him instantly.

"Time to get up, Harry. You've been asleep all morning. Today you need to check out of the hotel and collect all your things back here and then you are going to help me ferry stuff from mine over to here." Said Naomi bustling around the room. Harry looked at his phone and it only said ten in the morning. "Brooklyn's ordered breakfast and it should be here soon. So up and shower."

Naomi wasn't watching but when she turned around she saw Harry with his shirt off, heading towards the bathroom, in a pair of sunglasses that had come out of no where. She just shook her head and left. She walked down the stairs into the basement kitchen where Brooklyn was sat in the private living room watching The Jeremy Kyle Show.

"You would have thought everyday people would be smarter than we are." Said Brooklyn, commenting on the show.

"What do you mean by that?" Said Naomi being a bit tetchy as it was the morning.

"I just mean, I thought they'd be a bit more considerate about feelings and stuff because that's what they rely on to get through whereas we have enough money to get through with just money if we had to, not that we do but you know what I mean." He looked quizzical.

They heard Harry shout from upstairs that he was going for a run and would be back in fifteen minutes.

"Breakfast will be here soon!" Shouted Naomi.

"I need to train before breakfast. I'll be back in time!" He shouted back.

He opened the door intending to start jogging at a fast pace as soon as he stepped out of the door. He usually trained for an hour every morning but if he missed it a fast fifteen minute run usually did the trick and if he had the chance a swim in the evening. He pulled it open and saw a man standing there. He looked just as surprised as Harry felt.

"Can I help you?" Asked Harry.

"Yes, I'm looking for my son, Brooklyn. Is he here?" The man asked.

"Yeah. Brook, your Dad's here!" Harry shouted, "Just go down the stairs and he's watching T.V with Naomi. He's ordered breakfast your welcome to stay and eat with us. Meanwhile, I am going for a run Mr Beckham and I'll see you in fifteen minutes." Harry was out the door before David Beckham could warn him about the articles and pictures online of him last night with Brooklyn and the people that are going to come up to him in the street.

He walked into the foyer admiring the high ceilings and marble floor. He walked down the stairs and bumped into Brooklyn half way.

"Dad. Good to see you." He said giving him a man hug.

"See you had a good night?"

"It's already on the internet?" He moaned.

"Yep. Had to come meet the man myself. I've read those books you have and he's a legend in British Wizarding Society." David said excitedly.

"Keep it down, Naomi's not a witch." He whispered, "Did you warn Harry before he went for his run?"

"Tried to he was out the door before I had the chance to mention it."

"Well, he'll be back in a bit complaining."

"Excuse me but your standing in the middle of the stairs leaving me standing here awkwardly, waiting to be introduced." Called Naomi.

David followed the voice while Brooklyn came after him.

"Naomi, I assume. Nice to meet you, I'm David Beckham, Brooklyn's dad." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr Beckham. Would you like a cup of tea? As tradition in a British household." Said Naomi, blushing, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes please. I only came to check on my son but now I want to see Mr Potter's reaction to the paparazzi all around London that want pictures of him. He was wearing one of those low hung tank tops as well. Oh this is going to be a field day for the press if he goes to Hyde park." Laughed David, sitting down on one of the stools in Harry and Naomi's kitchen.

"It's mean to laugh at him. He's not used to it...wait what do you mean paparazzi and why are they going after him?. Why's he so special?" Asked Naomi, confused.

"Oh he is used to it..." David mumbled. "There are a few articles on the internet about Harry and Brooklyn's night out last night. Because of Brooklyn's status during the summer" He said giving Brook a look, "all the press are on the watch for what he's up too, like last night. You and Harry are in most of the pictures so you've got your fifteen minutes of fame to look forward to for a couple of days."

"So I'm not leaving this house for a few days. Brilliant." She said, sarcastically.

"It's not that bad. Just embrace it, it's what I do." Said Brook, sipping his tea in front of Jeremy Kyle. "Also, because your hot and Harry keeps himself in shape, this isn't going to go away quickly. You should get a reality show out if it. Make a load of money."

"I've always wanted to be a reality star." Naomi said, being sarcastic again.

They carried on chatting about nothing until breakfast arrived a few minutes later.

"Too bad, Harry's going to miss his pancakes. Dad, you can have them."

"You got Harry pancakes? He wouldn't have eaten much of it anyway. He probably lives on minimal salads and protein shakes. He would have just been being polite if he did eat any of it. I can tell he's very proud of his body, that's why he went on a run this morning, he spent an hour or two in the gym yesterday." Explained Naomi, biting into her salmon and goats cheese bagel.

"Right, should have known." His sarcasm prominent again.

Meanwhile, Harry was running in silence down the street until he spotted a park he could run through. He didn't know which one it was because he wasn't yet cultured with the lay out of London but it was better than running along streets with people staring at him. He didn't know why younger muggles were staring at him but he ignored it like he had learnt to over many years.

He changed direction and almost immediately bumped into a group of people holding cameras that were now flashing at him. He turned to see if they were there for someone else but all the people behind him were either asking others who he was or gaping at him.

'Time to get out of here.' He thought turning around and running back in the direction he came from. But the cameras carried on following him down the street. He decided to sprint to an alley way and glamor his face and transfigure his clothes before walking out as a business man.

He did just as he planned and it worked, out running everyone there. Although, there was a few odd looks when someone completely different in a suit walked out of the passage way.

He did like the feeling of having a suit on. It made him feel powerful and that he could accomplish anything.

He carried on walking in that business man form so as not to attract attention until he was inside the door of his house which he then turned the glamor off but kept the suit.

"Hey, Naomi, Brook, Mr Beckham." He called, collapsing in the lounge, on the ground floor.

"Do you want some breakfast? There's some leftovers." Called Naomi, walking up the stairs.

"No, I'll wait until lunch, we need to get some food in anyway."

"Do it online. A lot easier than battling the fray again."

"You can get food on the internet?"

"You can buy food and get it delivered here on the internet. What's with the suit?" She sat down next to him.

"Oh..." He was about to explain then realised he couldn't with magic being involved. "I...um...saw it in a shop and liked it so bought it to get away from the cameras on my run."

"If that's your method of escaping the lime light, I won't judge. David told us about the articles by the way. Shall we go on the Waitrose website and get some stuff?"

"Wish he had warned me before I went sprinting out. What's Waitrose?" He honestly, asked.

"You apparently were away before he could. Waitrose is a supermarket. Once we've done this, we're going to go and check you out of the hotel and get your stuff and then start on the stuff at my house. May need a removal van? We'll have to look when we get there."

"I'm not going back to that hotel." Harry said adamantly

"You have to. But only once. Don't be a chicken!" She giggled.

"You didn't ditch a girl who's probably got an assassin on speed dial for occasions like this."

"Come on. We'll get Brooklyn to come and she won't dare approach you then."

"After lunch. I gonna need to eat something if I'm even going to approach the lions den again." Grumbled Harry.

"It's only just gone eleven so were not going to get any food until at least one. How about we go to my house and start packing up some boxes instead then?" She asked.

"Okay. Let me get out of this suit first...oh wait." Paused Harry, realising transfiguration wasn't an option.

"And that is why we should go to the hotel first. Be a man, Harry." Sighed Naomi.

"If I am shot in the back by a sniper I will haunt you in ghost form."

"So that's a yes?"

"Fine, but I'm serious..." He was joking around with Naomi and having fun, forgetting about the outside world and focusing on his new best friends, but he had to mention the name of his godfather when the past few days had been amazing. Naomi noticed his face fall and his arms fold in front of his chest, leaning further into the chair.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned for him.

"Ahh...umm...I left my godfather behind when I came here and he's called Sirius and that just reminded me of everything we've been through. Meeting him and...it just brought back a load of memories that I now have to leave behind after only meeting him once or twice. He feels like family through all the letters we have sent to each other and he told me everything I know about my parents. I've not even thought about him in the past few days and I feel kinda guilty about it." Harry was uncomfortable under the eyes of Naomi, trying to comfort him with her hand on his arm and her eyes clearly showing pity.

"Why didn't you go live with him?" She asked, innocently.

"He would have made me go back to my Aunt and Uncle when I can't and he would have persuaded me to go anyway. I'm fine let's go and get Brooklyn so we can go and get this trip to the hotel over with." Harry stood up quickly and walked out of the room and jogged down the stairs before Naomi could say anything else.

"Oh Harry..."she whispered. She felt close to him but she could tell he was holding back his actual feelings. He allowed her a little information but was adamant not to give her anything else; she just had to wait and find out when he chose to trust her with it.

She put on her coat on over her dress she was wearing last night. It was a four hundred pound, cream, sleeveless Ted Baker and she loved it so much, she slept in her knickers in a house full of boys, just so it didn't get creased. She re-did her hair that morning as well as put the heels back on. It may be uncomfortable but she may as well look good, just as Brook had said early that morning, which made her feel more weird now than in the moment. He must have seen so many girls and most of them would look better than her; she drew the conclusion that he was trying to get a girl who had come stomping and shouting at them to calm and he meant nothing by it. She had worn it for Benedict anyway.

"Are you coming? This was your idea." Said Harry, standing in the door way with Brook.

"Yes, I'm there. We need to call up an Über..."

"Ranjit's driving my Dad home then us to Harry's hotel. I don't know why you'd want to get changed though. We all look rather dapper, if I do say so myself." Complimented Brooklyn.

"I don't think a suit or a dress is suitable for moving boxes really." Replied Naomi, walking through the both of them.

"I'd rather watch you picking up boxes in that dress or maybe latex..." Brooklyn was grinning at her. Harry was trying to stifle his laugh behind him.

"Can we just go please? I'd rather get this over with just like Harry and get some food in so we have energy for later, bringing all my stuff here. Your helping by the way Brooklyn."

Naomi stomped out of the house and got in the car with David.

"She doesn't know that you basically said I could live here, does she?" Brooklyn asked Harry.

"Did I?" Harry gave Brooklyn a confused look.

"Yeah when I was kissing that girl and I said I would take you up on that. I've decided I like you and Naomi's hot so I'm gonna transform the top floor into my bedroom or at least one of the rooms and the other could be a guest room or something else."

"I'm fine with that but you can tell Naomi. We should probably get of here anyway."

Every was in the car and they were driving through the London streets until they reached the celebrity area of London where most of the famous lived to avoid the limelight most of the time. Romeo and Cruz came running out of the large house to greet their father not expecting their brother to come out and hug them both with little Harper coming up behind them slower being the youngest.

"Hey Harpsy, meet my friends, Harry and Naomi." Said Brooklyn, picking the three-year old up and walking to the car.

"But you don't have friends, Boo." She said quite seriously. This made Harry and Naomi laugh within the car.

"That's not true, I have friends in America. Well, we need to go again but could you tell Mummy and Daddy something for me?" The small girl nodded at him.

"I'm moving in with Harry and Naomi and if you tell mummy she won't shout at me. Straight away, anyway. Got it?" She nodded once again, running inside after her father, who had skipped past his children to see his wife.

"Are you really moving out, Brook? What about Salem?" Said Cruz, looking sad but trying to be tough.

"Salem can live without me, I'm going to go to school with Harry and Naomi now, here in London." He whispered this moving them further away from the car so Naomi wouldn't catch on.

"I could go to Hogwarts instead and be with you here and Mum, Dad, Cruz and H-P-seven can go back to America. I got the letter for Hogwarts last year." Romeo seemed more upset being the closest brother.

"I'm not going to Hogwarts, I'm going to what ever school these two are going to, but I need to go now, I'll be back tonight then move out tomorrow. Ranjit can always bring you all round to stay for a few days."

"I have a younger brother your age, that's going to be around all the time, so I don't see why you can't." Added Naomi, who had jumped out of the car to stretch her legs.

"I really do have to go, Romeo but I will be back tonight and we can play some Xbox or something." Brooklyn climbed back into the car and watched his brothers wave through the blacked-out windows.

"When was it agreed that you would be moving into the house?" Asked Naomi, looking at the both of them.

"Last night and this morning, apparently." Replied Harry, leaning back into the seat, offering Brooklyn the chance to explain.

"He offered. It'a better than living with my parents. Why are you going to live with Harry anyway?" Brooklyn knew he had contradicted her and the grimace on her face just proved his thoughts were correct.

"Can we just get the stuff from the hotel and leave as quickly as possible? I would rather get it over and done with ASAP now I'm being made to do it." Complained Harry

"Think of the clothes. They're designer. You wouldn't want to just abandon them at a hotel." Said Naomi.

"I'll think of the electronics then. They're definitely not worth abandoning..." Harry mumbled under his breath, making Brooklyn grin at his crotch so Naomi wouldn't notice.

-oOoOo-

Founder's Phoenix


End file.
